Fading Away From The Past
by KillerAkuma
Summary: A boy - Allen – was meant to be the supposed hero of the holy war but what if Allen never joined the side he was meant to? What if Allen had run from his master when he was young and found something, someone else? (Rating may go up)
1. Chapter 1

**Fading Away From The Past**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

 _Let me see the beauty of corruption_

 _And the chaos and destruction_

 _That is the true symphony_

 _For there is no need for any sympathy_

* * *

Grey – the colour of storm clouds that gathered in the sky as they slowly rolled in over the desolate town, threatening to release the rain that built up in them but the rain didn't fall for the grey clouds were reflecting nothing but the storm that was being fought inside, these clouds actually being a grey pool that shone slightly in the dim light of the addict room. The eye belonging to a boy no older then twelve, his curled in form shook slightly as his snow white hair covered the left eye, which was wrapped in thick bandages. He stared at the white, slightly grey sheets that he sat on, his toes curled in as he hugged his legs to his chest, the tears that had once stained his cheeks were nothing but trails as the bags under his eyes seemed to be more noticeable as the light slowly seeped through the window.

Faint footsteps could be heard walking up the steps toward the addict as a man with long crimson hair walked into the room, one side of his face being covered in a mask as he carried a small tray with a bowl of soup on it. The man narrowed his eye slightly as he sat the tray on the bedside table next to the boy, grunting slightly as he scooped a spoonful of the brown liquid and held it out towards the boy. The boy didn't move, like he was frozen in place as his single grey eye stared at the bed, sheets tangled around his form as he ignored the man's presents.

"You need to eat brat." The man grunted out as he held out the spoon towards the boy, nudging his cheek with it as the man's brow twitched in irritation. The boy didn't react as his gaze never shifted from the greying sheets on the bed.

The man sighed as he slouched forward and sat the spoon back in the bowl as he glanced at the boy, "Allen, you have to get over this, Mana wouldn't have wanted to see you like this."

The boy – Allen – didn't move as the man sighed once more and turned on his heel and walked out of the room, heading back downstairs. The single grey eye watered slightly as a single tear escaped the mercury eye, the boy shifting slightly as the final words that Mana, the real Mana said to him echoed in his head.

 _'Don't stop. Keep walking until the day you die.'_

Allen's body shook slightly throughout the day, the man with crimson hair - Cross – stopping in his room when Allen's singular gaze shifted and looked up at him. Allen's singular eye was blank but the faint smile of his lips caught Cross off guard, and what he said next mad the older man frown. "Mister, when will we be moving on from this place?"

Cross stared, then turned on his and left the room, grunting over his shoulder as he left the boy in the room. Allen's gaze leaving the door and wandering over to the glass window, it reflecting his appearance in it. His singular eye scanning over his appearance, it lingering on the bandages that covered his left eye but he didn't want to remove them, knowing what was most likely under them. The boy sighed as he pulled the sheets tighter around his form and lowered himself onto the bed, closing his eyes and attempting to fall to sleep.

Sleep did not come to the boy, for the whistling of the wind outside his window kept him from sleeping, though it wasn't the wind itself, it was the howl that the wind caused, Allen's sleep deprived mind to hear it as the screams of someone in pain. Allen's brows scrunched together as he tried to block out the howls but it seemed futile.

Allen curled in on himself, his small hands covering his ears in an attempt to block out the howl, this seemed to quieten it but not fully block it out. He breathed out shakily, his hands quivering as he scrunched his eyes shut, his foggy mind slowly allowing to him to fall into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **…**

 ** _'Listen'_**

Came a whisper that could have been mistaking by the wind, it echoing around the dark landscape that held nothing but a black fog that surround little Allen.

 ** _'Listen.'_**

The voice grew in volume as the fog swirled around Allen's form, licking at his left arm and causing small flickers of white light to appear but as soon as the light appeared it was blocked out by the darkness.

 ** _'Listen this instant.'_**

The voice that was faint grew to become more like a slightly stern shout. Allen flinched at the volume, shrinking into himself as he swirled around when he felt something brush against his leg. A whimper left his lips as something caressed the left side of his face, it being gently and comforting. It felt warm and the smooth tone, the same as before but the sternness had vanished.

 ** _''If you're listening, heed my words. Look for figures that are bathed in shadows but are not dark. Seek a man who holds memories but cannot remember.'_**

After the words were spoken, the area around slowly shifted and turned into blinding white.

 **…**

* * *

He woke with a start, his breath coming out in short bursts like he had woken from a nightmare even though it didn't feel like one at the end. He slowly sat up, untangling himself from his sheets as his only visible grey eye darted around the small room, looking out the window to the grey sky that was slowly getting lighter as the sun rose. His gaze shifted from the sky to the greying sheets he sat on, his fists clenching into the material as his eye narrowed and a glint of determination appeared, whispering under his breath. "I'll move forward, I'll take my own path and still make Mana proud of me."

* * *

 **Good Evening My Lovely Readers~!**

 **Got a new story for you to read and love. I'll also attempt to make the next chapter longer but there's no promises that the next chapter will be out anytime soon and I'm not entirely sure where this is going to go but I have a very slim idea.**

 **Please don't forget to Favourite, Follow and/or Review~!**

 **KillerAkuma Destroying Her Way Outer Here~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

 _Let me see the beauty of corruption_

 _And the chaos and destruction_

 _That is the true symphony_

 _For there is no need for any sympathy_

* * *

Allen followed behind Cross as they walked through the snow covered streets, crystal snowflakes dancing in the wind and giving the appearance that he'd thrown glitter into his white hair. His warm breath causing a cloud to appear in front of his face as he struggled to keep up with Cross' strides, though he didn't say anything as he narrowed his eye at the man's back, his pale lips turning a faint blue as he shivered from the cold.

They had been traveling all day in the snow, and poor Allen even though being use to the harsh weather still wanted a warm place to stay in or at least warm up. As if reading Allen's mind Cross made his way to a rundown looking bar, the broken sign reading ' _The Drunken Huntsman'_. Allen stepped into the bar, behind Cross, the strong smell of alcohol and smoke entered his nose. He scrunched up his nose in disgust as Cross made his way over to the bar tender, handing him some money, taking a key and ushering Allen to follow him.

Allen stood behind Cross as he watched as the older man unlocked the door, pushing it opened and walking into the darkened room. Allen sighed faintly as he walked into the room and sat the heavy bags down near the queen sized bed, looking around the room as Cross headed back out, slamming the door and going to drink himself silly.

Allen flinched when he heard the door slam shut, his singular mercury eye looked around the dark room that's light source was a dying lamp in the ceiling. The flickering of the light caused shadows and shapes over every source in the room, one even of himself as it flickered to an older looking figure before flicking back to his own. Allen's eyes widened in shock and fear as he slowly made his way over to a worn arm chair in the corner, a small sheet of dust covering it as Allen sat on the ragged chair, disturbing it. He curled up on it and pulled his knees to his chest, folding his arms on his knees and putting his head in between his legs, blocking the out the shadows as the warm room felt like it dropped in several degrees. A shiver worked its way down Allen's spine as he scrunched his eyes shut, a faint voice in the back of his head telling him to open his eyes and face what hides in the shadows.

Allen's small body shook as he fought back the tears that burned in the corner off his eyes, his chest tightening in fear as the clock in the room slowly ticked down the seconds of Cross being away and leaving Allen by himself.

 ** _'Be strong sukoshi hitsuji.'_**

Allen's head snapped up suddenly, his eye darting around the room as he tried to find the owner of the soothing voice. His brows scrunched together in confusion as he saw no one in the dark room, pressing his back to the armchair as he shrunk down and placed his head back between his legs, his eye closing as he steadies out his slightly harsh breathing. His heart slowing down as his eye drooped, the bags under his eyes still noticeable as a yawn parted his lips.

* * *

 **…**

 _"Oi brat! Get over here!" The shout of a clown that could barely stand up and had alcohol radiating from his breath, grabbed Allen – Red in this time frame – by his hair and pushed him to the ground. Red grunted he landed on the hard ground, glaring up at the clown – Cosimo – as he aimed a kick to his chest._

 _Red gasping as it knocked all the air from his lungs, another kick being directed at his chest as he continued to do this a couple more times before he directed one at Red's face causing black dots to appear in his vision. Cosimo then decided he had his fun stumbled away from Red's beaten and bruised form, who rolled onto his stomach and spat blood into the dirt beneath him._

 _Red slowly pushed himself off the ground as he fell back down to the ground, dirt covering his cheek as he rested his head on the ground. A small cloud of dirt swirled around his figure as he fell once more before finding the strength to push himself into a standing position. A groan leaving his lips as he slowly limped towards the animal cages, pain striking him in the chest every time he breathed in._

 _The animal carriages, the only real safe area from Cosimo, who for a clown hated animals quiet a lot, thinking that they were below him when it was the other way around for him. Animals have always sense what humans could not, for their senses are heightened._

 _Red found his usual resting place, which was between two crates near the lion's cage. He slowly got down onto his knees, crawling in between the two crates and curling up in a small ball, his small right hand curling into a fist as he grits his teeth and narrowed his eyes towards the ground. Behind his mercury eyes began to burn as his vision blurred and tears gather in the corners of his eyes, a faint sob escaping his split lips as he bit on his knuckle to stop the sobs being heard by anyone. Tears began to slowly roll down Red's cheeks as his body shook with the struggle of trying to hold back sobs. He moved his hand away from his mouth and tried to wipe away the tears, rather harshly might I add._

 _The small amount of dirt on Red's cheeks was smudged due to the tears running down his cheeks, his breath was shaky as he tried to control his breathing because at the moment his harsh breathing was hurting his – maybe – broken ribs. He took a deep breath in as he mumbled under his breath, resting his head against one of the crates, closing his now puffy red eyes. "I hate being weak…"_

 _Red slowly fade from consciousness but was shortly awoken to someone knocking his injured ribs and to someone carrying him, Red cracked open his eyes as he groaned quietly, a quiet chuckle being heard from the man carrying him. Red tried to look up at the man's face but wasn't able to because of the hand on the back of his head keeping his head on the man's chest. The man holding him hummed faintly as he held Red close to his chest, speaking in a smooth melodic tone._

 ** _"A lost sheep is always meant to find his shepherd or that sheep will get lost and eaten by the hunter or hunters of which who want's its head. Beware my little white sheep, for you are lost and only have two options. And always remember what I said to you last time you were here."_**

 _The area around Red – Allen - began to darken as the man slowly turned into a dark mist that slowly began to absorb Allen. Allen panicked as he struggled to get away from it, gasping as the mist wrapped his misty wisps around him and covered his entire being._

 **…**

* * *

Allen's eyes snapped open as he looked around the room, gasping for breath as a figure – Cross – laying in the bed and sleeping peacefully. Allen raised his left hand, holding it up to his face and slowly running it through his messy white hair, releasing a shaky breath. The paranoia and fear coursing through his veins nearly made it feel like they were going to burst or that his heart would jump out of his chest or stop all together.

Allen slowly uncurled himself, his limps and body stiff from being in his curled position all night, them admitting loud popping noises as he stretched. His right hand shaking uncontrollably as he as he slowly pushed himself from the worn chair, the floor boards creaking under his weight as he slowly made his way to the bathroom, quickly glancing at the closed curtains and not seeing any light through them. He stood on his tip-toes to look into the mirror, he raised a hand to gently run his fingers underneath his eye, touching the dark circle.

A frown twitched his lips further down as he looked away from the mirror, irritation causing his brows to knit themselves together. His little hands clenching as a faint growl left his lips, he needed to get some fresh air. He need to distract himself and doing that would.

Allen quietly made his way over to the door, looking back at the snoring Cross before silently opening the door and sliding out of the room. Allen stood outside the door for a second before heading down the dark hall, glancing back at the door before heading into the pub area.

When Allen arrived, he scrunched up his nose at the smell of alcohol and smoke, it bringing back unpleasant memories. He looked down at his red limb before scowling and shoving it into his pocket, walking out of the pub and trying to tune out the loud noise of talking and laughing. The loud bustling on the street was no improvement but was still quieter, though that was due how early it was.

Storm coloured eyes looked to the grey sky, it slowly becoming lighter as little Allen began his walk down the street, quickening his pace when he walked past a church. Bad memories only ever lurked in churches for him.

As Allen walked past he didn't notice the man in front of him, which cause him to fall back and onto the snow covered ground. Allen rest his hands behind them as the man, who was a priest, held out a hand to help him, smiling kindly down to him as he spoke. "Oh, be careful little one. Always watch where you're going."

Allen nodded numbly, his brain not having recovered from the fall as he reached up and clasped the priest hand with his left. The grip on his left hand releasing and gasping as the older man whispered, "…Devil child."

Allen's singular eye widened as he scurried to his feet, turning on his heel and running from the priest, the priest following him as he turned a corner. He dodged through the people that were on the street, trying his best to get away from the grown man chasing him. Allen glanced back as he turned a corner and looked back to where he was running, fear fogging his mind and his running making his lungs burn and his legs sting.

Allen's mind was elsewhere as he tried his best to fight off the memories that were threatening to resurface, closing his eyes and pushing himself to run faster down the street. Allen stumbled slightly due to the snow covered streets as he struggled to regain his balance, distracting him from the man he was going to run into.

"Hey Kid! Watch where you're- are you alright kid?" Came the shout of a man in his late teens, his eyes narrowing at the boy before widening slightly. The older man glanced over the deathly pale boy, his singular grey eye darting everywhere as he scurried to get back to his feet and to keep running. The taller teen with slicked back purple-black curly hair, watched as the little boy bowed slightly before looking up at him.

"I-I'm sorry! But I have to go!" The boy wasn't able to get far when the angry shout of a preacher came running in this direction, grabbing the boy but his left arm and shouting at the top of his lungs. "OH GOD, PLEASE GRANT ME THE ABILTY TO CLEANSE THIS CHILD OF WHAT THE DEVIL HAS GAVE HIM! FOR THE DEVIL HAS MARKED THIS CHILD, PLEASE GOD CLEANSE HIM OF HIS SINS! CLEANS THE DEVIL CHILD!"

The boy struggled and fought to get his arm free, kicking at the priest before he let go and stumbled back into the taller teen, who caught him before he fell to the snow covered ground. The teen with purple tinted hair brows knitted together as he listened to the priest, he looked down at the boy, looking over his appearance before looking back at the man. The boy scrambled to get out of his hold, fear flashing in his one visible eye as Allen tried with his might to push him away with his creamy white and crimson red arm.

The teen's eyes widened slightly as he looked at the arm, the glowing green cross on the back of the red scaly hand and the long black nails on his hand. The boy nearly to be at tears as the teen's eyes softened towards the kid before hardening when he looked up at the priest because of what he said next. "Please hand over the Devil child so I cleanse him of his sin. He must be cleansed!"

"He's just a child and you're not taking him away. He hasn't done anything wrong," The teen's eyes narrowed into slits as he spat, "So piss off and go feed _holy_ crap to someone else _, priest_."

Allen's silver eye widened as he looked up at the teen before moving over to the priest, whose face was turning bright red in anger. The priest glared at Allen before turning sharply on his heel and walking away from Allen and the mysterious teen.

Allen stared up at the teen dumfounded as he struggled to form words of gratitude for him. Allen bowed as he closed his eye tightly and clenched his fists shut, speaking quickly. "Thank you for helping me, mister."

"No need for such formalities kid," The teen placed a hand on Allen's head and ruffled his messy white locks, "What's your name kid?"

"I-I'm Allen Walker, m-mister." Allen looked up towards the teen, his soften features letting him get better look. He had chestnut brown eyes, olive skin, messy purple tinted hair, large circular glass that just hid a mole that was under his left eye. He wore a dirty white shirt, faded brown long-coat, blue slacks that looked too big for him with overalls and a pair of brown worn boots.

He chuckled as he seemed amused by Allen's behaviour, running a hand through his messy locks. "Kid, stop calling me mister, call me Tyki."

* * *

 **Good Evening My Lovely Readers~!**

 **Now, I have a Poll on my home page because I'm not sure if I want a pairing in this and if I want one what should it be. So, I created a Poll for you guys to vote on the future pairing for this story. Now, I'd like to thank the people who Follow, Favourite and Review my story.**

 **Now, lets answer some questions:**

 **jy24:** _'Who would it be that made Allen run away from Cross? The Millennium Earl?'_

 **Now, you aren't going to find that out until later, perhaps...**

 **Ryuakilover:** _'One question though are there any pairing in the future?'_

 ** **As I said before, you vote if you want this story to have a pairing and if you want a different one then tell me. Oh, I almost forgot, I'm only going to have the poll open for a month because that's most likely the next time I'll update.****

 **Don't forget to Review, Favourite and/or Follow~!**

 **KillerAkuma Destroying Her Way Outer Here~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Reminder that the Poll for 'What pairing should there be?' is closing in 24hrs so please VOTE~!**

* * *

 **Fading Away From The Past**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

 _Let me see the beauty of corruption_

 _And the chaos and destruction_

 _That is the true symphony_

 _For there is no need for any sympathy_

* * *

Allen gazed shifted towards the ground as he inclined his head, his breathing and heart rate having slowly begun to even out and return to normal. "Thank you, mi-Tyki. But I must be getting back to my… Guardian, he's probably worried."

Allen smiled shakily at the teen as his singular grey eye glanced to the side as he pulled down his sleeve on his left hand, trying to hide the limb even though Tyki would've already seen it. Tyki placed one of his larger hands on Allen's head as he flashed a charming smile, "Don't try and get rid of me that quickly. Let me walk you back to the place you're staying at before I go."

Allen stared at him about to decline him but his words died on his tongue as he opened his mouth to respond. He nodded slowly as he held his left arm to his chest, cradling it there as Tyki held out his left hand towards him. Allen slowly and hesitantly curled his small fingers around the older man's, tightening his grip as he slowly began his walk back to the bar.

After a minute of silence, Tyki spoke up, glancing at Allen from the corner of his eye, "So, Allen, if I may ask, but what happened your eye."

Allen grew tense as a great sorrow welled in his chest causing him downcast his gaze to his feet, murmuring in reply, "It was the last thing my father gave me before leaving…"

Everything fell into an eerie silence, Allen's grief returning tenfold as he curled in on himself – shoulders pushed forwards and back curved to a hunch – his singular eye-watering slightly as the older male halted. Allen turned to look at him as he felt a slight tug on his right hand, his eyes widening to the size of saucers as Tyki wrapped his tender arms around his small form, speaking in a soothing way, "Don't let the past haunt you, move forward and let this experience shape you for the future. For the future holds wonders unknown to man. Be strong."

Allen's bottom lip quivered as fat tears rolled down his cheek, a sob leaving his lips as he fisted his hands into Tyki's coat. The hurricane of emotions that were swirling inside his body was nearly threatening to rip him apart from the inside, he just couldn't understand. Why this man, that he had never met was saying such words to him.

He didn't deserve them.

He didn't deserve kindness.

He just didn't.

Tyki pulled away when Allen's sniffling slowly quietened, he rubbed his red eye to clear it of all tears, his right hand trembling as he slowly grabbed onto Tyki's bigger one.

They slowly began to saunter back to the bar, Allen stopped about a block before the red-light district, looking up towards the man and biting the inside of his cheeks. His slight red eye darting down before looking back at the man with an unwavering gaze. Speaking just above a whisper as he slid his small hand from Tyki's, smiling faintly. "Thank you for walking with me, but I can walk the rest by myself. Hope we meet again, Tyki."

Allen bowed slightly in gratitude as Tyki's hazelnut gaze was filled with puzzlement, he shook his head and smiled down at the boy. He bent down on one knee as he smiled pleasantly at him, speaking smoothly, "It was my pleasure boy, now perhaps we will meet again in the future," He ruffled Allen's white locks as he stood, "Goodbye, boy."

With that Tyki flashed Allen one last smile before turning on his heel and disappearing into the crowd. Allen stared at his back, watching him walk away as he tensed when the hairs on the back of his neck stood up like something or someone was watching him. He quickly whipped around and sprinted back to the bar they were staying at.

As the bar came into view, something went zooming past his head and crashing into the building next to him. Allen stumbled, falling down onto his hands and knees on the cobblestone street as he starred at the ground in shock, not understanding what went flying by. He pushed himself up onto his feet as he quickly spun around to look at the thing that had shot the bullet.

His singular grey eye widened as his left suddenly erupted in pain as if someone was slowly dragging a hot poker across the surface of it. A cry of pain left Allen's lips as the bandaging covering the eye had a small patch of red beginning to form. Allen clasped his right hand over his left eye as he stared at the balloon-like creature.

His left began to twitch uncontrollably due to the creature in front of him and it caused nothing but fear to course through his veins, and that fear felt like poison running in his blood and his heart was pumping it faster around his body.

Everything seemed to slow down as the cocking of a gun was heard from him, his mercury eye widened even more as the gun fired several times, it ringing in his ears as the bullets headed towards its target, the balloon creature, an akuma. When the bullets had reached their target the thing exploded and the sound of a faint 'thank you' reached Allen's ears.

"Idiot apprentice, what gave you the bright idea to leave." Cross wasn't expecting an answer as he grunted out his words before reaching down and scooping Allen up and tucking him under his arm before turning on his heel and heading back to the tavern.

 **…..**

Later that night, while wandering the gloomy surroundings, a grey eye looked around the dark halls of the hotel as the floorboards groaned and creaked under his weight, the moon shining through the window at the end of the hall. The moon supplying an insufficient amount of light and only allowing him to see the silhouettes of the furniture in the hall. Allen's breath caught in his throat as he froze in place, his heartbeat thundering in his ear as he slowly turned, his stormy eye widened to the size of saucers.

There in front of him was a boy that radiated a faint purple glow as his young features were shifted into a gentle smile though this is not what frightened little Allen, it was the ashen coloured skin and the amber eyes that flashed in the poorly illuminated area that made his heart almost stop in his chest. Allen bit back a cry as he jumped away from the boy, his breath coming out in uneven bursts. The boy held his hands behind his back as his golden gaze looked into Allen's grey and alarmed eye.

 **"Hello~"** The melodious sound of the boy's voice made Allen calm down slightly, it had a slight lulling effect on the body, relaxing his tense muscles. The boy pulled one of his hands out from behind his back and held it out towards Allen, who stared at the limb before hesitantly grabbing the hand and shaking it.

He stuttered slightly as he spoke as evenly as he could, "H-hello… W-who are you?"

The boy laughed unexpectedly at the question, his voice echoing on what seemed forever as he pulled his hand away from Allen's. His golden eyes glowed in amusement as he abruptly went quiet, his soothing voice causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up, _**"I'm… Neah."**_

His name – Neah – seemed to bring a sudden foreboding to him, like this name was the cause of something dangerous, threatening and was the beginning and ending of a tragedy. The boy turned on his heel and began to slowly walk down the hall, standing in the entrance way to the bar and looking over to Allen. **_"Follow me."_**

Allen hesitated for a split-second before quickly striding towards the boy as Neah made his way out of the bar. Allen's singular eye widened slightly as he stared at the bar door, it leading outside as dread rush through his body as he slowly inched towards the door. He peeked out the door, glancing down the dark streets as Neah continued to walk, stopping for a split-second to say, **_"Common, keep up."_**

Allen shut his eyes, taking a deep breath in to calm his nerves as he stepped out the door, glancing back to see Cross drinking in the corner and surrounded by swooning women. He tore his gaze away and ran after Neah, biting his lip as he began to doubt that this was a wise idea.

What if I get attacked by one of those _things_ again?

What if Neah was leading him to a trap?

Was Neah even _good_?

Allen was snapped by his thought when Neah spoke up again, stopping outside of a gate of which seemed to be a graveyard. **_"We're here."_**

Allen starred with confusion swirling in his eye, his slender fingers curling around the metal bars of the gate and quietly opening the gate, which let out a groan of protest. Allen's feet were stuck to the ground as he turned to look at Neah, who just stood there starring into the graveyard as if looking for something in there.

Allen slowly and hesitantly entered the graveyard, his feet gently crunching under the snow-covered cobblestone path, his lips slowly beginning to take on a faint blue as he curled his arms around himself and rubbed his upper arms. His snow white hair shifting in the wind as he froze in place when he heard someone sobbing, and the voice that followed was all but familiar.

Fear seemed to course through his veins as he quickly dashed behind a grave, peeking out from behind it and watching the rotund creature as he offered a deal that no person has ever let down, his voice echoing in little Allen's head, "Would you like me to bring him back from your detestable God?"

Allen turned way, his back sliding down the snow-covered grave as he pulled his knees up to his chest, speaking in a hushed tone to Neah, "Why? Why did you bring me here?"

Neah crouched down, giving Allen a crooked grin as he rested his larger hand on Allen's shoulder. His voice was low and soothing as he rubbed Allen's shoulder, **_"Shadows… The leader of shadows that aren't dark, a man who holds but doesn't remember. Remember my words?"_**

"But… I killed my father the second time because of him!" Allen nearly shouted at Neah as anger flared in his small form, his singular eye blazing with fire.

His small fists shook as deep voice and piercing yellow eyes scanned the area, "Who's there?"

 **"Step out, I'll protect you."**

* * *

 **Good Evening My Lovely Readers~!**

 **Just like to put in that I'm sorry it's taking me a while to get all of my chapters out, I'm trying it's just I've got writers block on some of them so I'm sorry. I'll get out of the stump soon but just be patient and I hoped you liked the update.**

 **...**

 **Okay, Questions:**

 **bibliophile030:** _'Interesting beginning so far. What are their ages for reference? Will there be more flashbacks to Red's awful childhood? Is Cross going to be more cannonlike or a little OOC? Good luck on the next chapter.'_

 **Now, Allen (Red) is about twelve roughly and Tyki is six years older then him, so he's eighteen and I'll give more ages out later on. I have every intention to show you more of Allen - Red's - horrid past and Cross may be a little OOC... I'm not entirely sure.**

 **Ryuakilover** **:** _'Hmmm... this is good and I really hope for the pairing Tyki-Allen or Neah-Allen, these two almost looks like twins ( I mean Tyki and Neah ) so the pair will be a combination of Black and White ( from their hair )._ _And again with another question, s_ _o this will be a kind Allen like Mana kept telling him to be or will it be the black Allen that will loathe humanity?_ _You know since what happened to him and how humans been treating him.'_

 **Now in 'Fading Away From The Past', I believe Allen will be both Black and White, or to make it clearer, Allen will have his dark moments but he won't be like that unless its triggered by something or someone. Allen will most likely have a love-hate relationship with humanity because though he hates the people who did bad things to him, he can't hate the people who haven't done anything to him or the ones he loves. The pairing in this story will be decided and revealed to you in the next chapter, so you have to wait a little longer.**

 **Guest: _'_** _Is it gonna include Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda and the rest?'_

 **This story will show the other's in it but they may occur in later chapters, because I'm probably going to take little while to get this story into move.**

 **...**

 **Quick reminder that the Poll is closing in 24hrs so, if you haven't voted do that now! It's at the top of my home page.**

 **States so far:**

 _ **PokerPair/TykixAllen: 9**_

 _ **RoadxAllen: 8**_

 _ **NeahxAllen: 5**_

 _ **No Pairing: 4**_

 **Thanks to the people who Review, Favourite and Follow because I honestly didn't think people would like this~!**

 _ **KillerAkuma Destroying Her Way Outer Here~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Fading Away From The Past**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

 _Lamb young and pure_

 _Murmur white lies that hide in fur_

 _For the truth is all but forgotten_

 _And his heart is all but rotten_

* * *

 ** _"Step out. I'll protect you."_**

Step out?! Was he serious? And how would he protect me, he's not really there. He's just made from my imagination, _right_?

Allen curled up into a tight ball behind the gravestone as his body shook from the dreading feeling pooling in his chest, fear. His singular eye closed tightly as a shiver ran down his spine as someone gently placed a hand on his head, a playfully deep voice spoke, "Now, boy what are you doing here?"

His eye snapped open as he tensed under the hand, the warmth of it causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end. His breathing hitched as he slowly looked up at the 'man', his inhumanly wide grin and golden gaze nailing into his being. He opened and closed his mouth as words did not leave his lips. Everything seemed to freeze, his brain stopped comprehending the situation at hand, he didn't know what to do.

"Hmm, I've seen you before…" His words seemed to drift off as his eyes flashed in acknowledgement, his grip tightened on his left arm causing the small boy's hands to twitch. "I remember you, boy."

"E-Earl…" Allen stampeded out as his body slowly began to respond, pulling weakly at his arm as Neah laughed madly, **_"Come on! Don't run away! I wouldn't want to get rid of you so soon! I NEED you. Stand still, and repeat after me…"_**

"…F-forgotten, you have. Pushed away what you don't want to remember. Why must you deceive yourself, b-brother? My precious, clown of a brother…" Allen's brows were scrunched together in confusion as he tilted his head to the side faintly, his singular eyes gaining a faint gold around the iris that spiked inwards towards the pupil.

The golden gaze of the Earl's widened as he released the boy, a gloved hand slowly moving upwards to grasp his forehead, his smile seeming to twitch downwards faintly. His voice had lost his cheerful tone as he quietly whispered out, "I have no idea on what you're saying…"

" ** _Brother_ ,** I'm still here… I'll always be here and **_WE_** as a separate whole **_will always lurk near_**." Allen's voice seemed to deepen the more he spoke Neah's words, he stopped and shook his head, quietly whispering under his breath, "No more… You're scaring me…"

Allen shut his eyes tightly as he raised his hands to clasp over his ears, though this won't keep Neah quiet it made him feel slightly better, until Neah began to speak again, **_"Child, you have no power over me. You will speak willing or not, it does not phase me, but I will to talk to him... However, perhaps at a later date, then the fun can really start. Haha~!"_**

Little Allen's shoulders shook as he pressed his hands harder against his ears, his eyes shut tightly as tears slowly gather on his black eye lashes. Small clouds leaving his faintly blue stained lips as he grit his teeth.

He was frightened.

Neah seemed childish, why is he acting this way.

Stop. Please stop.

 ** _"Little lamb, you can't block my voice. I'm now stuck with you and trust me, I'm closer to you than you think, ne-"_** Neah's words were broken off as the Earl's voice rose above Neah's, drowning his out as gloved fingers were wrapped around thin arms.

"Child… Who exactly are you?" His golden eyes narrowed behind his glasses as Allen weakly pulled his arms away from the Earl, not being to pull his arms away he looked down as he peered back up at the Earl through his white hair.

"I'm Allen, sir… Nothing more…"

The Earl hummed faintly as his grip on the boy loosened slightly, carefully placing out his words as he spoke, "Allen, do you have a family or a guardian?"

Allen blinked owlishly towards the Earl, slowly comprehending the words before he realised he'd been away from Master too long. He pulled on his arms as he quickly spoke, "I… I need to get back to Master; he'll be annoyed if I'm not back!"

The Earl released the boy, standing to his full height as he looked down at the small boy. He pulled an umbrella out and pointed it towards the sky, he'd watch this boy. There was something about him that he couldn't put his finger on.

He – this boy – had something to do with the clan but he didn't know it himself, like something was living off him.

"Till we meet again, Allen."

 **…..**

 **…..**

Why?

Why him?

Why of all things did the Earl want him to watch this boy?

He would understand why he wouldn't choose Road, the boy's cute and Road would want to interact with him. Though he kind of wanted to go talk to the boy because he was bored.

He wanted, no, needed to do something.

He sighed, releasing a grey cloud from his lips as he leant against a wall, his brown eyes closed as he stuck his cold hands into his pockets, hoping to gain back some warmth in them. The crunch of snow filled the air as people walked to and fro on the streets, he thought nothing over it until he felt a slight tug on his fade coat.

He blinked open his eyes as peered down at the small child, he rose a brow as he recognized the boy. He narrowed his faintly in thought as the boy shifted under the gaze, stuttering out. "H-hello mister. Why are you o-out here? Y-you could get sick?"

He placed gentle hand a top the boy's white locks, ruffling them slightly as he shook his head, "I told you last time, its Tyki not Mister."

Allen's singular eyes widened as he distinguished the voice, remembering the couple of weeks that had passed since he'd seen the man. He's jaw fell slack as just stared at the older teen as Tyki chuckled at the look. "I see your faring better from the last time we met."

Allen snapped out his trance as he snapped his jaw shut as he glanced down, beginning to fiddle with the sleeve on his left, pulling at it, "Tyki… You didn't answer my question, why are you out here, you'll get sick."

Tyki bent down to Allen's height as he inhaled and exhaled a cloud of smoke, "I'm here on a job and I won't get sick."

"B-but… You lips are turning blue! Come on, let me take you inside." Allen grabbed a hold of Tyki's arm, dragging him towards the bar as he rose a brow at the boy's chosen destination. Allen didn't seem fazed as the bar tender looked at him, he stopped near some chairs gathered near the fire, Allen turned and pointed towards the chair. "Sit."

Tyki shrugged his shoulders as he thought; this would be an easier way to watch him. Maybe be friending him would work better than stalking the kid, he hummed to himself in agreement. Tyki sighed comfortably as the fire warmed his cold form, his hazelnut eyes staring at Allen who sat on the floor in front of the fire.

Tyki pursed his lips as he thought, leaning forwards towards the boy and resting a hand under his chin, "Boy, why did you drag me to a bar in the red light district?"

Allen's eyes widened faintly as he looked to the side, rubbing his arm awkwardly, "Well, my Master and I are staying here for now. Though I don't see him so he's probably ' _entertaining_ ' a woman or something. I brought you here because… Well I don't really know why but it is better than watching you freeze out there."

Tyki didn't believe the last bit but just shrugged, placing a new cancer stick at his lips as he sat back in his chair, "So boy, how old are you? Can't be older than eight judging by your height, right?"

Tyki lit the cigarette as he gaze over at the boy, his eyes widening slightly at the red tinted face of the boy. He growled as he moved closer to Tyki, poking him the chest as he spat out, "I'm Twelve! Not eight! I may be short for ma' age but it's not my fault all ya ass ar' taller d'an meh!"

Tyki's brows shot up at the thick British accent, chuckling as he ruffled the kid's locks, "Sorry boy, didn't mean to offend you."

Allen eyes widened as he realised how he spoke, his face flushing red in embarrassment and causing him to look away from Tyki. Sitting on the floor again with his arms crossed, "Sorry about yelling at you…"

* * *

 **Hello My Lovely Readers~!**

 **I know it's been awhile since I updated and I'm sorry about that but you could probably guess what the pairing is. No? Well if you can't, I'm making it a Poker Pair with a hint of NeahxAllen. Ah, thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows!**

 **Um, don't forget to Favourite, Follow or Review!**

 **KillerAkuma Destroying Her Way Outer Here~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fading Away From The Past**

 ** **Chapter 5****

* * *

 _Lamb young and pure_

 _Murmur white lies that hide in fur_

 _For the truth is all but forgotten_

 _And his heart is all but rotten_

* * *

Brown eyes gazed over the boy's back, eyes wandering back to the flickering fire as he rummaged through his pockets for something to entertain himself, this thing being a packet of cards. Tyki shuffled the worn deck, leaning forward as he tapped the boy's shoulder, his voice soothing as Allen tensed then slowly turned around, "Ya wanna play a card game that is if you know any?"

Allen's mercury eye stared at him, a quizzical expression on his face as he hummed softly, lost in thought as he quietly murmured, "I sorta know how to play Poker... I'm not very good at it."

Tyki's hazelnut eyes flashed in amusement as he mused to himself, adjusting the circular glasses on his nose as he moved to sit in front of the boy, crossing his legs. Who knew the boy in front of him, knew of his favourite card game, a game based on luck and cheating. Tyki shuffled the deck in his hand, dealing the cards as he saw Allen look at them, face not revealing anything as Tyki chuckled softly, he'd go easy on the boy.

After all, how good could he possibly be?

This was getting ridiculous, he hadn't won a single round, and they've been playing for an hour and a half. How is he doing this?! Tyki sat his cards face down on the ground, brows scrunched together as he pointed towards Allen, voice low as he accused the other, "How are you cheating? I know you are, but I don't know how..."

Allen just stared at the older male, head tilted to the side as he blinked owlishly at him, mouth slightly agape as he quietly spoke, "I don't know what you're talking about? I simply play to get money and stripe people of all valuables and dignity."

Allen grinned, as he looked at Tyki smugly, giggling innocently as he set his cards down on the floor. It'd been a while since he had this much fun, though he wishes it'd be like this every day and not working long hours just to pay off the devils debt. A shiver ran down his spine at the thought, his singular eye half-lidded as he fiddled with his fingers, "Thank you, Tyki. I don't get to have games like these or relaxation like this. So, thanks."

Tyki rose a brow, shrugging his shoulders as he gathers his scattered cards, glasses falling forward on his nose as he chuckled, "I'm glad to have helped, again."

Allen opened his mouth to speak again but halted as his bandaging over his left eye began to become undone. He quickly placed his hand over his eye, trying to keep the bandaging in its place as his breath hitched in his throat, he couldn't let anyone see this.

He didn't want to be dubbed a monster again, a freak.

Tyki lifted his head to look at Allen, having heard the gasp as he watched the bandaging loosen around his head and bunch around the hand pressed to his face. He placed the deck of cards on the ground as he reached towards the boy, only for it to be slapped away when he got near. Allen's eye was wide as he shifted away, voice timid and uneven, "S-stay away... D-d-don't get n-near me..."

Tyki was taken back by the sudden change, brows creasing together as he frowned slightly, voice soft as he tried to ease the panicked boy, "Hey Allen, it's alright… I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to help… Is that alright?"

Allen's entire body trembled like a leaf in the wind, his eyes burned as tears gathered on his eyelashes, his white hair casting a shadow over the upper part of his face. His right hand slowly lowering as the bandages draped off his hand, left eye closed as he shakily lifted his head, voice trembling, "…Don't hate me…I know I'm a monster…"

"Allen…" He felt something wrap their arms around him, but he knew they weren't actually physically touching him, but mentally, "Calm down, butterflies are gentle creatures."

The low lulling tone of Neah's voice calmed him, tears still slowly rolling down his cheeks as his gaze met the concerned man's in front of him. Sniffling as Tyki's gaze was half-lidded as he removed his glasses, placing them in his messy hair as he smiled softly, "Hey, did you want me to redo the bandaging, although, I don't see anything wrong…"

Allen sniffled a little as the other's hand gently brushed the tears away, fingers gently tracing the unique scarring as he grabbed the bandaging from his hand. Using the back of his gloved left hand he wiped away remains tears, looking away from the other as he bit his lip, "I-I'm sorry for slapping your hand away…I-I was scared."

Tyki shuffled forward a little as he slowly began to reapply the bandaging, smiling softly as his deep voice sent a shiver down the boy's spine, "It's fine, everyone is scared of something and you, boy, are no monster. I've seen monsters and you are not one."

Allen stared at Tyki with a wide mercury eye, looking at the man in astonishment as he waited for him to finish tightening and tying off the bandaging. His cheeks warmed up as he bowed slightly, his voice soft as his fisted hands rested on his knees, "Th-thank you Tyki..."

Tyki ruffled his white locks, chuckling softly as shook his head slightly, "It's nothing kid, but I do believe it's time I go. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow if you haven't left yet."

Allen smiled warmly as his silver eye turned in a crescent shape as his eye sparked with fondness, gently reaching over to take the larger hand, softly squeezing it as he released a soft giggle, "Yes, I'd like to see you again, my new friend."

However, they did not see each other the next day or several days after that, for Cross had moved on until they stopped at a small town near the shore. The blinding snow having melted and the biting winds had lost their teeth and turned to the vibrant colours of spring. And as the weather slowly changed, the seasons going by until the intense summer heat smothered everything that the burning rays touched. Even the small figure buried to his elbows in dirt, sweat covering and soaking into the thin amount of material covering the thin body.

A hazy mercury eye stared at the dirt beneath him, breathing heavily as he attempted to finish the laboured work that his master made him do in order to pay off his debt. Though he was reaching his limit, his crimson cheeks burning as he struggled to stay standing, swaying as he collapsed to his knees. His head spinning as he heard approaching footsteps, the crunch of dirt under their feet and the smell of smoke entered his noses as a hand rest on his back, a voice snapping him back to a disoriented reality, "Hey kid, you right? You don't look too good."

Allen shook his head as he tried to get his vision to focus, but shaking his head just made the world spin. His dry throat burned as he licked his chapped lips, slowly lifting his head as he used his weak arms to push him to his feet, voice hoarse from the dryness, "I'm fine, mister."

"Hey, I've told you before, call me Tyki." Allen's head snapped up to meet familiar round glasses, messy purple tinted hair and a charming smile. He smiled gently at the man, his singular eye falling half-lidded as he relaxed, his sicken state showing more as he let his legs give out as he fell onto his behind. Dust swirling as he impacted with the ground, his bare hands clenching into the loose soil as he breathed heavily.

"We met again…" Allen struggled to form words when his throat felt as if he eaten handfuls of sand and glass, his red scaly hand lifting above his head to block the sun's harsh rays. The late teen before him smiled softly as he squat down to be at the boy's level, resting his arms on his knees as the mounds of dirt hid them and offered a small amount of shade.

"Hey drink this." He held out a small canteen as his brown eyes were soft crescents, his tan skin glowing in the sun rays as Allen's pale skin had gained a faint pink from being in the sun. He let his small hand take the canteen as he took in a greedy mouthful of the water, letting it chip away the broken glass in his throat.

"Th-thank you, Tyki..." Said man, chuckled as he shook his head, holding out a hand to take the canteen back.

"No problem, but I dare say we get you out of the heat." Tyki shuffled closer to the boy, hooking his hands underneath Allen's armpits as he hoisted the boy onto his feet. The boy released a whine of disagreement as he tried to wiggle out of Tyki's grip.

"I can't… I have to work for off the money Master spent. He says I'm not allowed back until it's paid." Allen stomped his foot slightly, a small dust cloud rising from the dirt as he narrowed his singular eye. Tyki rolled his eyes as his glasses fell from his nose a little, a smile adorning his lips it glowed in the summer sun.

"How 'bout a better idea," Tyki knelt down to be level with the smaller boy in front of him, Allen tilting his head to the side as his brows knitted together in confusion, "What if you come with me? We can travel and do side jobs here and there. So what about it?"

A singular grey eye stared at the person in front of him, a wide grin spreading on the other's face as Allen continued to stare at him in disbelief, "Y-you want me to go with you?"

"Yeah… I mean, why not~" Tyki gave a lazy grin as his hands rest on Allen's small ones, gently squeezing them in a comforting manner.

 **'Go. Butterflies are both beautiful and gentle. They'll treat you well, little lamb~'**

Allen clenched his little fists as he slowly nodded his head, a small smile forming on his pale lips as he leaned forward to wrap his arms around Tyki's shoulders. His voice soft as he let his exhausted body be lifted from the ground, eye drooping as he slipped into unconsciousness, "Thank you… Thank you…"

* * *

 **Hello my lovely Readers~**

 **I know it's been a while since I've last update and I've been very, very, VERY slowly getting there. Also, I've had a majority of this chapter done for a while but I wanted to add more and go in a little more depth with how I've improved with writing.**

 **Also, I would like to thank you guys for all the Favourites, Follows and Reviews~!**

 **I'll see you in the next chapter but don't forget to,**

 **Follow! Favourite! Or Review~!**

 **KillerAkuma Destroying Her Way Outer Here~!**


End file.
